Off the Dance Floor
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Jack and Jerry both are keeping a secret from their friends that they been keeping for awhile now. Now Jack has another secret that he hopes he can keep from Jerry. what is the secret? Only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who anyone who owned or worked for Disney and Disney's Kickin' It in any way.**

* * *

Author note: this story takes place some time after season 1 episode 7. (All the Wrong Moves) so Jack and Jerry are 13-14 years old. Also smooth is 15 years old and played by Roshon Fegan.

This chapter is a collaborated work between myself and **Halcyonic Dayz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The Wasabi Warriors lost the dance competition but Jerry the Best Individual Dance Award the crew went to Jerry's house to celebrate Jerry winning the best individual dancer Award. His parents and his sisters, some of his friends from school was there. Some of his parents friends were there and Rudy and Marge was also there.

"Hey Jerry, congrats on the award for best individual dancer."

"We are so proud of you son"

"Thanks mom and dad."

"You are a really great dancer. Better than us." said kim

"I'm also a better dancer than the step-brothers."

Everybody was having a great time but not Jack he was kinda felt bad for Dan Brennan he won the competition but he doesn't know why he feels bad for him.

"Hey, Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine Jerry. I just feels bad for dan."

"Why? He stole my dance move to use in the competition."

"Yeah i know. I don't know why i feel for him"

"Don't feel bad for him. He was mean and i think he hates us now."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"I am right. Now let's go join the others and enjoyed the party."

Jack joined the others and everyone had a great time. After the party everybody went home but jack stay to clean up and he called his parents.

"Hey i called my parents and i asked if i spend the night."

"That's cool. What did they say?"

"They said yes."

"That's great. After we are cleaning up, do you want to play some video games?"

"Yeah sure."

The boys continue cleaning up after there were done they went to Jerry's room to play some video games. After playing for a few hours Jack got bored.

"I'm bored. Do you want to do something else?"

"Like what?"

" I think you know what I would like to do."

"Dude no. My parents might hear us."

"Oh come on," Jack replied as he moved over, position himself behind Jerry and started gently nibbling on his earlobe.

Jerry was gently giggling, as his boner started to grow hard in his pants. A part of him wishes he never told Jack that he found it a huge turn on having a mouth attached to his ear, another part of him was thrilled that he did.

"Just so you know I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight." Jerry groaned out as he finally dropped his controller and hoisted his ass off the ground to remove the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Fuck yeah" purred Jack, just long enough to say before resuming his task. Wheather it was to the pounding on his ass that Jerry promise him or to the fact that Jerry was going commando and was now nude except for the tank top that he had on was not clear to Jerry. But Jack's hands going to his erect nipple and the other taking hold of his manhood revealed to Jerry that Jack was in heat.

"I'm going spread those sexy legs of yours, spit on your hole and drive my cock all the way in ya!"

"Mmmm" mumbled Jack liking the sound of that.

Jerry started breathing deeply, "I-I- I''m going to-to grab you're c-c-cock and-" he batted Jack's hand's away while also moving away from Jack's mouth that was feasting now on his other ear. With years of training, he rotated on the spot, so he now faced Jack and pushed Jack so he was on the ground and hastily got on top of him before he could get up and retaliate, which Jerry doubted he would.

"Damn boy, you are one horny bitch tonight," Jerry commented before laying down on top of him and locking his lips with Jack.

As the two boys kiss Jerry grinded his cock against the smaller boy wishing that Jack's short's was off so their two cocks could rub against one another.

Breaking the kiss, Jerry said, "those shorts have got to go."

Nodding his agreement Jerry got up so Jack could strip and as horny as he was he didn't have the patience to go to the bed, instead once he got completely naked he dropped down on his knees and took Jerry's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck dude, I know my cock is great but still…" His hands wrapped around the back of his friend's head as he bobbed up and down on his prick.

Jack's hand played with Jerry's low hanging balls that have just now recently started growing some hair. He hopes that Jerry would indeed spit on his hungry hole follow by rimming him, it was new and exciting, and his tongue was just the right teasing he liked before he spread his inner walls apart with that thick cock of his.

He hadn't had a cock in him all day, and that dance of his made him so fricken hard it took all of his self-control not to jump him on stage and start ripping off his clothes. He was thankful that he regain some of his senses after it was done. Now he had that wonderful cock where it belongs, in his mouth, and he won't let it go till Jerry deposit a hefty load of cum in his mouth or deep inside his ass.

Happily bobbing on the tasty treat that was Jerry's cock, Jack gave a moan of disappointment when he discovered that Jerry has held his head in place, so he was forced to stop. Instead of controlling the pace it was Jerry who welded it, and his hips swaying back and forth was slow in comprehension.

He even at times took his cock all the way out and swatted it against his face, Jack with his tongue sticking out took it all with practiced ease. In time though he hurried up on his thrusting craving that release he so desperately needs and with a final thrust he cum in his friend's mouth

with a load so large that Jack couldn't swallow all of it in time that it started escaping from his mouth.

Easing his slightly softening cock out of Jack's mouth he too dropped down on his knees and begun cleaning Jack's mouth of the escaped load. Their tongues dance together while licking up the cum which turned into a heated kiss with Jerry tasting his own essence and Jack wanting an rimming while also enjoying the kissing grabbed his friend and rolled once more on his back taking Jerry with him.

Jerry might not know why Jack was hornier then usually but he knew him well enough to know he was not yet satisfied with just eating his load, once he escaped from Jack's insatiable mouth he briefly neck the teen pleased that he was still coherent enough to be quiet.

He did not spend long necking his friend before moving onto his nipples, spending time on each while using one hand to stroke his friend's boner. Jerry found himself getting aroused once more as he licks his way down the masculine form of his best friend, the closer he got to Jack's cock the faster he seemed to go.

On a regular day, he would have tortured Jack by spending far too long kissing and sucking on his navel instead his tongue just glazed past it, and he was staring down at Jack's cut cock. Grabbing both of his legs, he hoisted him up and rested his legs on his shoulders now Jack's exposed hole, balls and cock were at his mercy.

True to his word he spat at Jack's hole and using two fingers massage the spit around and into his hole stretching him for what was to come. His nondominated hand stroke Jack's cock while Jerry mouth watered for Jack's balls and thankful for his martial arts and dancing bent forward and took said balls into his mouth.

Jack was biting down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out his delight but feared he will bite hard enough to bleed so scraping his hands about for anything to use as a gag ended up grabbing his shorts and within his shorts were his dirty boxers which he decided to use.

Jerry eyed Jack and his cock twitch seeing Jack gag himself with his used boxers, he wishes it was his own boxers but since he so rarely wore them Jack's own was good enough.

Seeing trails of precum running down Jack's leg now made Jerry hunger for something else, with a final flourish with his tongue alongside the ballsac, he was enjoying he paused long enough to add a third finger inside Jack's hole and went down on his leaking shaft with one go.

Jack shook in ecstasy while moaning into his scrunch up boxers, the smell of sex in the air, Jerry's fingers, the slurping sucking sounds Jerry made while blowing him was playing with his senses and building tension in him that only that sweet orgasmic bliss could cure him of.

Finally, that moment came, fearful that Jerry might be of a mind to edge him he did his best to hide that fact unaware that Jerry could tell by the amount of precum flowing into his mouth. As he teases the head and felt the first shot of cum hit his tongue, he moved further down on the shaft so he wouldn't get a facial nor deny himself the taste.

Shot after shot landed and was swallowed by Jerry who still continued to finger fuck Jack loving the feeling of Jack's ass constricting around his digits while his orgasm took place. Sweaty and weaken he couldn't protest as Jerry lowered him back onto his bedroom floor nor roll him onto his side as Jerry got behind him and lifted up one leg and position his cock to his excited hole.

Jack was waiting for this moment ever since he woke up this morning with his morning wood, he fingered his ass wishing he had a dildo of any length and width and come without even touching himself, now he was going to get something way better than fingers.

Jerry grabbed the shorts off the floor and gagged himself with it before thrusting his cock inside Jack's ass. Both boys moaned deeply, and Jerry balls deep inside Jack waited to assess the situation of his parents. The house remained quiet and reassured that they were none the wiser started to fuck his good buddy.

It was a good thing Jack had his underwear in his mouth as he was a loud bottom, his grunts, moans, and groans were still heard but reasonable muffled as Jerry went to town on his ass. Needing a new position, he guided Jack onto all fours and fucked him doggie, had him leaning against the wall and eventually across the side of the bed.

They were in their favorite position the cowgirl staring deeply into one another eyes when Jerry's thrusting became irregular, and he came deep inside Jack's ass. Collapsing forward and

breaking his fall by supporting his own weight with his arm he stared down at Jack and knew Jack meant more to him than just being his friend, but he was too chicken shite to tell him.

"Still bored and horny?" Jerry asked wanting to kiss Jack's lips at least one more time tonight.

Jack laughed low and softly pleased to finally have those filthy boxers of his out of his mouth, "I dunno, I can always go for another round."

Chuckling he allowed himself to fall sideways onto the bed and grabbed his pillow before hitting Jack with it.

"You be the death of me, Jack."

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1? Please let me know. Also Please Review your thoughts and opinions as well as mention what sexual exploits you would like Jack to get into.**


End file.
